Off Limits
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Chibs is fighting his attraction to a small time bar owner. She lost her husband to the war and was off limits. But what will Chibs do when he finds out she's off limits to everyone but him?   right now it's M for language ...on hiatus...
1. Butter Me Up

**A/N: I'm in the process of rewriting this. For those of you reading my 'Trust' story, please bear with me. I promise I'm not abandoning it, my muse has just decided to take an extended vacation without asking. I promise I'm trying to get it back, but until then I'm going with my SoA muse. I hope y'all like this new version. It's along the same lines as the original, I've just taken out Brianna breaking her foot, it's kind of thrown me off with her having that, so hopefully this will help me & my muse.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot & any characters that are not owned by Kurt Sutter._

* * *

><p>"Hiya Darlin," Lord that voice could make any womans panties wet. "How you been Bri darlin?"<p>

"Layin it on a bit thick, don't cha think?" She asked as she turned from arranging the liquor behind the bar. Lord knows he can make me putty in his hands with that voice of his, she thought to herself as she tried to suppress a shiver of desire.

"Not at all," Chibs said as he slid on to the stool. He had Levi 501s on, his gun sitting on his right hip, a black Sons shirt under his leather kutte, and she could just make out the hilt of his knifes as he leaned toward the bar. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, his shades pushed to the top of his head, leaving his chocolate brown eyes visible. Most find his scars to be gross or "scary", fucking twats, she thought, but she found that they add to his character, and if it is even humanly possible, made him even sexier than he already was. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, your accent is thicker than the last time we spoke, so either you need my help with somethin again, or you just got back from a visit to Ireland," She set a cold Blue Moon in front of him and leaned against the bar. She was wearing her dark blue skinny jeans with knee high Christian Louboutin lace up heeled boots and a tight fitting black wife-beater that was a size too small. Her purple lace bra straps were easily seen. She had her arms crossed under her breast, so that as she leaned against the bar they were pushed up and easy enough for Chibs to get a nice view.

"Chibs quit playin around with the pussy," Tig, the ever pompous crazy member of the club, took the stool on Chibs right while Jax, VP of the club and in Brianna's opinion the one member that should actually rise to be prez, took the stool on Chibs left.

"Hi, Bri," Jax greeted her with a smile. She handed him a cold Blue Moon and smiled her greeting.

"I'm not just another pussy, Tig. You should know that since I never gave it up to you. I am not some crow-eater, either. Head on over to Caracara if you got an itch to scratch, granted that's probably where you got the itch. So maybe you should hit up the clinic instead of the porn pussy," Fuckin prick, she thought to herself as she slammed a warm Fat Tire on the bar in front of him. "So what can I do for ya love?" She turned back to Chibs and Jax, doing her best to ignore the moron on her left.

"Clay wants to know if you'll be willing to tend bar at the club. Our prospects are out of town for personal bullshit. I'm surprised Clay let them go," Jax was the first to answer. Brianna was hoping Chibs would continue to talk, but she guessed he was sent in to butter her up. Go figure, she thought before answering.

"Do I need to supply the liquor too?" I hate working the club! I would say no but they keep my little bar in business. She thought to herself. She didn't mind the guys, and Gemma and Tara were always kind, but she always seemed to have trouble with the Caracara girls and the other crow-eaters.

"Darlin' you don't have to. Ya know we'll still come and see ya," responded Chibs, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It's fine, love. I'll do it but make it clear to Clay, I ain't happy about the last minute request," She turned around and grabbed the phone off the wall to call up one of her guys to come in and cover her for the night. "Alright boys, I'm clear to work it tonight. Now get out before I change my mind," She pushed back the money Chibs and Jax put on the bar but pocketed Tig's money.

"Alright darlin, we'll see you tonight." Chibs took one more swig of his beer before clapping Jax on the back and walking out with him.

"Why don't you like me Bri?" Tig asked as she wiped down the bar where the boys had been sitting. "So I tried to get into your pants. I doubt I was the first or that I'll be the last."

"The names Brianna, not Bri," she turned to face him, her left hip popped out with her hand resting on it while her right hand hung down with the wet rag in her hand. "As to your question, because you treated me like nothing more then a pussy and a croweater. I'm more than pussy and I'm no fucking crow-eater. Just because I'm not an Old Lady anymore, doesn't mean that I'm going to lower myself to being just another pussy you fucked. Now get out before I have your ass thrown out," With that Brianna turned around and walked into the back.

* * *

><p>Chibs and Jax walked towards the clubhouse bullshitting about what the night held for them. Tig walked up behind them and turned Chibs around to face him. "What's the girl to you?"<p>

"What are you talkin about brother?" Chibs was confused. Tig never refereed to a girl as a girl. It was either pussy or crow-eater.

"Bri, what is she to you? Is she off limits?"

"I'm not making her off limits, but I have a feeling she made it very clear to you that she is. She lost her husband over seas, brother. She's off limits to everyone," Chibs eyed Tig before continuing. "Why do you care? You knew when we met her she wasn't just another pussy. As Bobby would put it, she's lady pussy not whore pussy. Tig you want whore pussy, and lady pussy can't be turned into whore pussy. Get over it brother."

"Yeah, Tig. Besides when she decides to not be off limits to everyone, she'll only be open to Chibs," Jax clapped Chibs on the back. "She's all kinds of hot for you, Scotsman."

"You've been with your Old Lady too long. She'll always be off limits to any in this club. She hates tending these parties for us. Her fear of losing business is the only reason she does it."

"That and she gets to listen to your voice while you sit at the bar all night talking to her," Jax turned and entered the clubhouse.

"You're crazy." Chibs called and he followed Jax. "That girl just needs a friend and that's what I'm being."

"Chibs she won't let anyone else call her Darlin' or Bri, but you." Tig said, somewhat irritably. He didn't like being the one rejected. It didn't sit well with him.

"Maybe that's because I didn't try to sleep with her the first day I met her," With that Chibs finished walking into the club house and headed to his room in the back. He was tired of Tigs moodiness because he didn't get his way. Bri's a good woman; she deserves better then a man that couldn't protect his first wife and his daughter, he thought as he fell face first on his bed.


	2. Old Lady Material

**A/N: Go back and read chapter 1 if you are not new to this story. There are some changes through out all these chapters. Certain events have been taken out, so please bear with me as I edit this story, especially because I'm also editing my** 'Trust' **story for HP Fan-fiction.**  
><em>Disclaimers: Refer to Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Brianna shouted as a bottle of Jack Daniels fell on top of her toes. She had her hot pink converse on so that she wouldn't hate life that night while tending bar in her boots. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-itty fuck! Mother fucker!" She tried to breathe through the pain, not caring if she looked like a big baby as tears started to slide down her cheeks.<p>

"What happened darlin?" Chibs asked as he ran into the main room. He had heard her shouting all the way in the back.

"Fucking Jack Daniels fell on my foot." Brianna's reply was said behind gritted teeth. "Now I probably do look like a fucking pussy. Where's Tig when you need him?" She just shook her head as she limped to the other side of the bar to slide onto one of the stools.

"Well, good thing you wore some actual shoes," He walked up to her and took her foot in his hands; taking her shoe off to check and make sure nothing was broken. "Doesn't feel or look like anything is broken, but you may want Tara to double check. I recon you'll have a nasty lookin bruise but otherwise you should be fine." He set her foot down gently and then went behind the bar to finish setting it up the way he knew she liked it.

"I guess that means I won't get to wear my porn shoes tonight," she said in the hopes of taking her mind off the pain by poking fun at her self. Lord knows I just made myself looks like a total klutz in front of him, she thought, hoping her cheeks weren't turning a bright shade of pink.

"Lord, Bri, were you hoping to make all the men kill each other at the chance to see you in nothing more then those shoes?" Chibs said, his voice coming out husky. She'd never heard his voice like that, but she hoped it wouldn't be the last time. "You turn most of those men into drooling idiots when you're in a leather jacket, jeans, and those boots you had on earlier."

"Do I turn you into a drooling idiot?" Where the hell did that come from? Brianna was wishing she could call back the words but it was too late. They were out there and there was no way to take them back.

"Chibs, meeting," Jax called as he walked behind Clay. Opie, Bobby, Juice, Piney, and a few others followed behind them and entered their meeting room that was across from the bar. Tig followed behind with Gemma and Tara. Oh thank god! Brianna thought as she watched the men walk in.

"Playing with the pussy again, Chibs?" Tig said with a sneer crossing his face. Chibs just shook his head and walked into the room with the rest of the men.

"I didn't realize Bri was a crow-eater," Gemma said, her eyebrow rising as she looked between Tig and the girl sitting on the stool.

"Fuck you Tig." Brianna hopped down off the stool, she was going to punch his teeth in if it was the last thing she did. "You low life piece of shit! Just because I wouldn't drop to my knees to suck you off the minute you walked within eye sight!" As she pulled her arm back to sock him in the jaw she felt some ones arms wrap around her and throw her over their shoulder.

"Brianna!" Chibs ran from the room grabbing her, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the back; towards his room.

"Chibs put me down. I'm not done with that fucking piece of shit!" Brianna said irritably. She could feel her cheeks burning as her embarrassment grew higher. That's what I get for getting pissed off at an asshole, she thought to herself.

"Baby, you need to calm down before you do something really stupid," Gemma said from behind them.

"Don't you dare lay me on your bed Filip Telford! If I have to be in your room at least do me the courtesy of putting me on my feet," Brianna could only take so much in one day.

"Tough shit. You're gonna fuckin stay here until I'm out of this club meeting. I'll come get you when Tig isn't here anymore," Chibs couldn't believe that he almost saw her sock a member of the club.

Gemma let out a chuckle when she saw the shock on the younger womans face. Yep, these two are going to fight this attraction, tooth and nail the whole way, Gemma thought as she turned to Chibs.

"Come on baby. You got a meeting to be in," With that the two walked out of the room, Chibs looking over his shoulder at the woman on his bed one last time and turned around quickly. Damn it! Now how am I supposed to push that image out of my head? He started chastising himself as he walked into the room. "Sorry about that Clay." The door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you were gonna punch him. Not that he doesn't deserve it," Tara said as she sat next to Brianna, munching on some candy. "But you may not be able to do this stupid party tonight. Shit, they can make one of the Caracara girls do it,"<p>

"So I'm not the only one that doesn't like the girls that hang around," Brianna whispered. She didn't want Tara to read too much into why she didn't like the girls.

"Those of us who have the makings to be an Old Lady never do," Tara said, patting Brianna's hand that was resting on the bed. "I'll be right back, I wanna see if the meeting is over."

As Tara left the room, Brianna rested her head against the wall and shut her eyes. In all of my twenty-four-years I've never lost my cool with a jackass like that before, she thought as she let out a deep sigh shaking her head.

"How ya feelin, Darlin?" Chibs asked from the doorway. Brianna popped one eye opened and eyed the man as he leaned casually against the door frame like he didn't have a care in the world. He'd changed out of the black shirt he was wearing earlier that day and now had a sleeveless black shirt on, leaving his tattoos on his arm visible.

"Like a complete idiot," She opened her eyes completely and started to slide to the edge of the bed. "Not only did I let my anger get the better of me I dropped a fuckin full bottle of Jack Daniels on my toe because of a fantasy. I always get hurt in this place. First, some fuckin Caracara bitch clocks me because some asshole biker slapped my ass. Then I get my head smacked against the wall when Tig pushes me up against it because he's hopin to get lucky, and now I've possibly royally pissed off Clay by tryin to punch Tig."

"What were you fantasying about?" Chibs asked as he pushed himself off the door frame to help her up from the bed.

Of course he only picks that out of everything, Brianna thought before responding. "Oh, nothing. Knowing my luck, I'll break a bone just talking about it." Even if that wasn't true there was no way she was going to tell him that she was thinking about going down on her knees and sucking him off. Dirty thoughts never get you anywhere good, she reminded herself. As she brushed the wrinkles from her shirt, they started for the main room while she continued, "And the last time I told a guy what I was fantasying about, I ended up married and knocked up at eighteen."

Chibs just nodded his head. He didn't realize that she was a mom. She was always out late at the parties if he or one of the other guys invited her. And if she's a mom that would, Chibs paused in his thinking to do the math, make her child six.

"Yes, I have a daughter. She's six but she lives with my parents. I didn't want to take her away from her friends. She's had enough change in her life with her Dad dying," Brianna offered up. She knew that there would be more questions once the shock wore off. As they entered the main room she could hear Clay bitching about her not being able to tend bar.

"Just have the crow-eaters serving the beer," Jax offered. "I'm sure Tig will chill enough for her to be able to do the next party if we need her."

"We need her tonight. Besides she is a crow-eater," Clay said.

"The fuck I am!" Brianna shot at Clay. She didn't give a flying fuck if he was the president of the club. "Fuck you Clay. You don't know shit about me and I sure as fuck don't spread 'em or get down on my knees for just any one."

"Calm down Dar-"

Brianna swung around and slapped Chibs, "Fuck off Chibs. Tara can you get me the fuck out of here please," With that Brianna stormed out of the club house not waiting to see if Tara was behind her or not.

"You okay?" Tara asked as she climbed into the drivers side after Brianna got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, peachy. I almost punched Tig, half the club thinks I'm a fucking crow-eater, and I just told the guy I could actually see myself opening up to, to fuck off and slapped him. Why wouldn't I be okay?" With that Brianna laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She wished she could go back to that morning and tell them no. That way none of this would have happened.


	3. You Like You're Girls Insane

_Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>It had almost been a week since Brianna blew up at Clay and told Chibs to fuck off. She felt bad for what she said to Chibs and for slapping him. She knew he was just trying to calm her down and help her, but she couldn't stand the idea of some man she didn't know thinking she wasn't good for anything other then getting on her knees or laying on her back.<p>

I have a brain, god damn it! She thought as she walked around her tiny little two-bedroom house, a migraine setting in. "Fuck, I don't want have to deal with all this right now!" she grumbled under her breath as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hi Brianna," Tara said as the door opened.

"Hey Tara, what's up?" She asked as she walked back to allow Tara to come in. After she shut the door she headed over to the couch.

"Wanted to come by and see how you where holding up," Tara was still in her scrubs, letting Brianna know that she had stopped by on her way home to Jax and the boys. "Jax was wondering about you as well. He told me Chibs went by the Town Club today, but your bar tender told him that you hadn't been in all week."

"Why would he care?" She asked shyly. She figured he had written her off as just another crazy bitch after what happened at the club last Friday night. "I wasn't exactly the sweetest thing that day."

"You had every right to blow up. Clay had no right in calling you a crow-eater, and with the way Tig is always talking to you whenever he's around. I would have punched them in the face." Tara said as she settled comfortably on the couch, getting ready for a nice bout of girl talk. "Jax even said that Chibs and Clay got into it that night after a few beers. I was kind of disappointed I had to stay home with the boys."

"Oh my god. Is he okay? Clay isn't going to hurt him is he?" Brianna leaned forward, worry clearly written on her face for the man that was twenty plus years her senior. "I didn't want to cause any problems like that for Chibs, or any of the guys," She shook her head as one crazy thought after another ran through her head. What if Clay kicks him out? What if Chibs has an "accident"?

"Brianna!" Tara snapped. She saw that Brianna was starting to scare herself with worry. "Clay won't do anything. The boys always fight over stupid shit, especially when you add alcohol. You should know that working in a bar. Clay won't hurt Chibs for anything you said to him. Between you and me, Clay fucking deserved you going off on him."

"I don't even know why I care so much. I mean it's not like we are dating or ever will," Not that I wouldn't say no to the offer, she thought as she tried to hide her thoughts from the woman sitting across from her.

"True, but you need to let him know that it is okay for him to come see you. Otherwise, he'll just pop into the bar when he's going to be at one of the neighboring stores."

"I know, I know. I just feel like such a bitch and an idiot for blowing up at him. He was trying to keep me calm and make sure I was okay," Brianna twirled the ring on her middle finger nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to face the man yet or not. She didn't really have a handle on her feelings and after the way she ended up married six years earlier, she was scared of even trying to analyze her feelings. "How are the boys?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Tara went along with the change of subject, and soon the women were talking about different takes on parenting, schooling, and day care. They talked about pasts and where they hoped they were headed. Tara was looking forward to her wedding and was hoping Brianna would help her with it. Brianna was hoping that her future had a marriage that was based off love and not the fact that she became a man's responsibility because she was pregnant with his child.

A couple hours later Tara and Brianna said their goodbyes and Tara finally headed home to her men.

* * *

><p>"Scotsman, you really need to just suck it up and either let her go, or go to her," Jax said as he sat at the kitchen table waiting for Tara to get home. She had sent him a text before she left the hospital letting him know where she was going to be. "I'm sure she feels like shit for telling you to fuck off and hitting you. Shit, I was shocked she even let those foul words cross her pretty lips, but slapping you? That was a shocker"<p>

Chibs had stopped by to see how Jax was doing. He had only been out of jail for about a month and Chibs wanted to see how he was handling it since he was in for two years. He hadn't expected the younger man to bring up the feisty little bar tender.

"Ha, you should have heard her when she dropped a damn bottle on her toe. She could out swear a sailor; if her outburst was anything to go by," Chibs said, a small smile coming to his lips as he recalled the sound of "fuck" crossing her lips over and over.

"Seriously, brother. Quit pussy footin around and go to her house and check on her. I already know you've been by the bar a few times this week," Jax got up and tossed his beer bottle in the trash, just then Tara walked through the front door.

"Hi honey," She kissed his cheek as he pulled her into a hug. "Poor girl is so worried about what Clay will do to Filip because of her outburst I thought I was going to have to smack her upside the head. She really does care for the man, but I think her past has burned her a little too much," She walked into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder at Jax that she completely missed Chibs sitting at the table.

"She's worried about me? Why?" Chibs voice brought Tara up short.

"Shit. You weren't supposed to hear that," She said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Too late. Now tell me woman, why is she worried?" Chibs couldn't understand why that made him happy and irritated at the same time. She's got more important shit on her plate to worry about then some forty-eight-year old man!

"She didn't want you to get the backlash because she went off on Clay for calling her a crow-eater," Tara said with a shrug of her shoulder, as if saying 'what can you do?' "And it probably didn't help that I let slip you and he had gotten into it later that night."

"Let slip?" Jax asked with a chuckle behind his words. He knew his soon to be wife too well. She had planted that seed in the hopes that the two love birds would stop fighting their attraction to each other.

"Yes, I let it slip by accident," Tara turned to the fridge to hide the smile that was crossing her face. She wasn't always good at lying. I may have to bring Gemma in on this one, she thought to herself as she pulled a bottle of Diet Pepsi out and took a long pull from it. "Alright boys, I'm off to bed." She walked up to Chibs, hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek before saying, "Chibs, go to her. Trust me. She wants you to, even if she doesn't know it yet herself." With that she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Chibs took her advice. He said a quick goodbye to Jax and then was out the door and on his bike in seconds. He didn't want to waste anytime. He didn't care that it was almost midnight. He had to see the younger woman. She lived just up the road from Jax and Tara so five minutes later found Chibs turning his bike off. As he walked up to the house he heard Nine Inch Nails song Closer finish up and then Metallica's I Disappear blare out her speakers. Even with all the windows shut he could make out the lyrics. He shook his head as he noticed a smile on his lips as he pounded on the door, making sure that she would hear it over the music. He heard the music turn down and stepped back so she could see him clearly through the peephole.

"I warned you when I moved it there would be nights like this. Not to mention you had yours blaring until four am last night!" Brianna yelled irritably as she wrenched the door open. "So what the fuck could be the issue? Oh, Filip."

"Hiya Darlin"


	4. Mother Please Don't Bury Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you this late at night?" Brianna wasn't sure what to do. It was feeling rather awkward for her so she could only imagine how it was for him.<p>

"Well, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing," Chibs was hoping that she would asked him in, but she didn't seem to be in the mood to move from the doorway.

"The neighborhood?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I was at Jax's house. I saw Tara when she got home and she told us she had just been here with you so I thought I'd come by and see for myself how you're doin."

"I'm doin fine. So now you've seen," Brianna went to shut the door.

"What's goin on Darlin?" Chibs asked. He was surprised she was being so unfriendly with him. She had always been friendly towards him and the boys, well except Tig and Clay, after they came to her bar after she opened it.

"Nothin. But if all you came by for is to see if I was okay, then your business here is done," Brianna was not up for head games or a quick fuck or whatever the fuck it was he wanted of her. She was worried about what Clay would do to him and she had a feeling Tara said something, but he couldn't even find the balls to ask to come in or to have an actual conversation with her? Yeah, she was pissed off at him. After he didn't say anything for a minute, she just shook her head. "Goodbye Filip." With that she shut the door. She turned from the door not bothering to lock it and walked to the stereo and blasted Love, Hate, Sex, Pain by Godsmack.

Chibs stood outside her door with a look of shock on his face. After what Tara had said to him he didn't expect this reaction from her. Fuck, this! Chibs turned from the door and stalked to his bike, he kicked is leg over and just sat there. Women are just so fucking confusing. He turned his head and looked through her window, and saw her pop some pain pills and then throw back a drink that looked a lot like Jack Daniels. Chibs shook his head, got off his bike and walked up to and through the door, not bothering to knock. He went straight to the stereo and hit the power button, throwing the room into silence. "What the fuck is goin on, Darlin?"

"What's going on is you think you can just storm into MY house when ever you damn well please. But you are sadly mistaken biker boy. So why don't you hit that power button again and exit the same way you entered."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what has you so pissed off at me. I want to know what has you taking pain pills with a chaser of whiskey. Darlin', what is goin on with you?"

"You want to know what's going on with me?" She turned to her answering machine and pressed play on it.

"_Hello Ms. Cavage, this is Joe's mother. I just wanted to let you know that you should be getting some papers from my attorney giving you notice that my husband and I will be filing for custody of our sons child. I'm calling to ask that you don't fight it. I mean, darling, you don't even live with her."_

"That is what has me pissed off. My mother-in-law wants to take my daughter from me. Don't be fooled by what she said. Fuck, she can't even call me Mrs. Joe Teel. She's taking Jamie from me because I was never good enough for her son. Fucking bitch made me marry that asshole before he was deployed and then he left me to live with her until he came back," She gulped the last of her drink before finishing. "But you know what happened Filip? He died. He went and got shot in the head. Not even his fucking platoon knew he was married and had a four-year-old daughter! My in-laws want to take MY daughter and act like she belongs to Joe when she hardly knew her father!" She threw the glass against the wall. "And they have the nerve to file for custody? I've barely even gotten settled into my new place and the school year isn't yet over for her, I wasn't about to take her away, again!" It was like all the anger and frustration was the only thing keeping her on her feet. She flopped down onto the couch and held her head in her hands tears streaming down her face. "I've been here for only three months and already half the town thinks I'm just another pussy for a biker gang. Guess it doesn't matter where you go or what you think of yourself. Everyone sees you for what you really are. Charlotte saw me as nothing more then pussy her son wasn't smart enough to keep from getting knocked up, and this town and half your 'brothers' think I'm nothin but pussy too,"

Chibs stood looking at her. Shocked that anyone would think so little of her that she would be brought to think so little of herself. The woman he saw was a woman that didn't take shit from anyone. A woman that stood for what she believed in and did what was right. Now some woman wanted to take her daughter from her? "I won't let that happen." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Soon her tears soaked the front of his sweatshirt. "You won't lose your daughter. I won't have you be broken like that."

"What could you possibly do to stop it?" Her voice barely came out as a whisper. She was too afraid to hope that he had some foolproof plan that could help her keep her horrible mother-in-law from taking her daughter.

"Don't worry about it, Darlin'. Just know that Jax and I won't let that happen." Chibs lifted her head up so that he could see her face. "First, this weekend we're going to go pick up your daughter. Meet me at Jax and Tara's place. Don't argue, call your mom first thing in the morning and tell her to call the school. Your daughter can do an independent study and she won't have to start at a new school until next year."

"Thank you." Brianna looked into his eyes, looking for a sign that he was just talking. That he didn't mean a thing he said, but what she saw there shocked her. His eyes were full of worry and…not love, but she was sure given time that, that could change. Before she could second-guess her self, she placed her hands on his face and kissed him. It was suppose to be a quick kiss but before she knew it her arms where wrapped around his neck and his hand was tangled in her hair, while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her until she straddled his lap.


	5. You Have All The Problems

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

><p>That night Chibs sat with Brianna and held her close as she cried. Having gone through losing his daughter to another man, he knew what kind of pain she was fighting. How a woman could try to take away her granddaughter for their mother was beyond him. When he tried to stand up just to get her a glass of water, she clung tighter to him, showing him that there was a very slim chance that he would be able to leave her that night. That action alone made it very clear she couldn't be left alone.<p>

He settled back on the couch, allowing her to rest her head on a pillow he placed in his lap. They talked some more about Joe and what went wrong. Chibs soon realized that the problem wasn't that Joe was an asshole, but rather that he never defended her to his parents, never opened up to his platoon about his family life. But the hardest thing she was still wrestling with was her blaming him for dying. She knew it wasn't his fault and so part of her was upset with herself for being upset with Joe and the other was upset with Joe, not for dying, but for not at least talking about his daughter who adored every little thing about the man that she maybe saw a total of fourteen-months.

A sigh from Brianna pulled Chibs out of his thoughts. He looked down at the woman who was slowly melting the ice cage around his heart. His hand was running through her hair as he stared out the window. The sun was starting to rise and he knew that he better get going so he could get his pack set up for the trip to her mother's house. He slowly lifted her head from his lap and stood up. He gently set her head back on the couch and walked into the kitchen to find a note pad and pen. He wrote down a quick little message letting her know where he was and his phone number. He placed it on the coffee table by the couch and grabbed his helmet, heading for the door. He looked back at her one more time, and realized that Jax was right. She was off limits to everyone, but him.

As he walked to his bike he pulled out his phone and call his VP.

"Hullo?"

"Sorry, man. I know it's early, but I wanted to check and see if you got my text from last night? I'm headin out in a few hours with Bri to go get her daughter," Chibs sat on his bike, pulling his kutte on as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I'll pick up Op with the van and then meet you at Brianna's house. It's Chibs, he needs help getting Brianna's daughter from her parents house."

"What's that Jaxie boy?"

"Sorry, man, the wife was asking who I was talkin to. What time you want Op and I at Brianna's?"

"Gotcha. Meet me there in an hour?"

"Sounds good man. See ya then."

"See ya." Chibs shut the phone and slid it into the holster on his hip before kick starting his bike. He took off down the street and by passed his place and headed to the club. He had a pack in his room that he kept ready incase there was ever an emergency run anywhere.

* * *

><p>Brianna woke up with the morning sun shining in her face. She stretched out before sitting up and listening to see if Chibs was in the bathroom. With no sounds going on in the house she realized that he had left. She slowly stood up, testing her balance before heading to her room to get dressed. As she went to walk around the coffee table to turn the stereo on first she saw Chibs' note.<p>

_Bri Darlin' just heading to the clubhouse to get my pack and get a shower in. Don't worry about breakfast; I'll bring you some coffee and a slice of coffee cake. Jax & Opie may get there before me. –Chibs_

Brianna smiled as she thought about their kiss and how sweet he was being. She honestly expected him to become distant after hearing about her daughter and the drama that was her life before moving to San Joaquin County. Checking her watch she realized she had to hurry or she would be holding everyone up. She pressed play on her stereo and headed to the bathroom as she stripped. She pulled her hair out the high messy bun after turning the shower on and as Oh My God by Pink started playing loud enough to be heard over the spray of the shower she started to sing along.

**Put me on the table**  
><strong>Make me say your name<strong>  
><strong>If I can't remember<strong>  
><strong>Then give me all your pain<strong>  
><strong>I can sit and listen<strong>  
><strong>Or I can make you scream<strong>  
><strong>Kiss it and make it better<strong>  
><strong>Just put your trust in me<strong>

The bathroom was feeling with steam as she did a little shimmy listening to the song and washing out the soap. While applying a generous amount of Midnight Pomegranate she recalled the way Chibs lips felt on hers and it sent shivers down her spine. She realized that she wanted to feel his hands rubbing the soap onto her wet body instead of hers.

**Oh my God, go a little slower**  
><strong>Oh my God, what was that again<strong>  
><strong>La da da, let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>Let me in, 'cause I understand<strong>  
><strong>Let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I understand<strong>  
><strong>I understand all<strong>  
><strong>Now climb my sugar walls<strong>  
><strong>Problem solved it's dissolved<strong>  
><strong>with the solvent known as spit<strong>

She slowly rinsed her body of the fragrant soap before picking up her razor and shaving her legs until they were smooth to the touch. Going over her legs two times. She continued to sing along with the song, not hearing Chibs calling her name as he walked into the house. As he turned from the door he got a clear view into the shower stall and his jaw dropped as he watched her rinse the conditioner from her hair and listened to her sing.

**Lickity lick not so quick it's a**  
><strong>Slick ride make my mink slide<strong>  
><strong>'Cause were all pink inside<strong>  
><strong>This can be really easy<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't have to be hard<strong>  
><strong>Here baby let me show you<strong>  
><strong>I'll have ya, climbing up the walls<strong>  
><strong>You got all the problems<strong>  
><strong>I think that I can solve<strong>  
><strong>Why don't you come in here baby<strong>  
><strong>Why don't we sit and talk<strong>

Chibs could feel his jeans grow tighter as he watched the water flow down her back and her plump ass. When she turned and let the waterfall onto her face, he let out a low moan as he watched the force of the water make her nipples harden. He tried to tear his eyes away, but he had never seen anything so beautiful.

**Oh my God, let me feel you baby Oh my God, go a little slower**  
><strong>Oh my God, what was that again<strong>  
><strong>La da da, let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>Let me in, 'cause I understand<strong>  
><strong>Let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I understand Oh my God, go a little slower<strong>  
><strong>Oh my God, what was that again<strong>  
><strong>La da da, let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>Let me in, 'cause I understand<strong>  
><strong>Let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I understand Oh my God, go a little slower<strong>  
><strong>Oh my God, what was that again<strong>  
><strong>La da da, let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>Let me in, 'cause I understand<strong>  
><strong>Let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I understand <strong>

Just as he was going to turn his back to give her some privacy and lock the door to keep the other men from seeing his goddess he caught sight of a tattoo just above her ass on the right side. It wasn't on her hip but it wasn't on her ass either, it was kind of centered between the two areas. What he expected was for it to be a pink butterfly or a heart, but as he focused on it more he realized that it was a skull and cross bones with a snake crawling through the eye sockets and mouth with a wilted rose lying under it.

**You like the top and the bottom**  
><strong>You make a drop and then caught 'em<strong>  
><strong>And when you rock then you've got 'em<strong>  
><strong>Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em<strong>  
><strong> Let me feel you baby<strong>  
><strong>Cause I understand <strong>  
><strong>You like the top and the bottom <strong>  
><strong>You make a drop and then caught 'em<strong>  
><strong>And when you rock then you've got 'em<strong>  
><strong>Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em <strong>  
><strong>Let me feel you baby cause<br>I understand **  
><strong>I understand <strong>  
><strong>Now let me show you were to put that hand <strong>  
><strong>My little red engine says I think I can I think I can <strong>  
><strong>I got your coochie coo <strong>  
><strong>How 'bout you<br>I got your coochie coo too **  
><strong>Oh my god 'em Oh my god 'em Oh my god 'em <strong>

As the music stopped Chibs opened and shut the door again and called out, "Bri, I'm back." He was hoping not to scare her. "Okay, babe. Be right out, I'm in the shower." She pushed the shower curtain open and looked out and saw a view of him taking a deep breath before walking into her kitchen to put down the coffee and bag holding the coffee cake slices. She knew that if she had a perfect view of him, that he had a perfect view of her. The water started cool down, which was her cue it was time to get out. As she was drying off she realized that she didn't mind Chibs seeing her naked in the shower and that she wouldn't mind him sharing her shower.


End file.
